


Looking Back

by TheLastAtaraxtia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastAtaraxtia/pseuds/TheLastAtaraxtia
Summary: Ron wasn’t surprised when Harry decided on a career in Quidditch after the war, but he was surprised that Draco Malfoy did. Ron was surprised when they start warming up to each other, but after looking back through the years at how Malfoy has treated Harry... he probably shouldn't be. AU - Very much Fluff
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, Ron looks back at all the suspicious stuff Draco has done throughout the years after seeing them get closer. I know this story idea is over-used as all heck but I figured I'd share with you guys. 
> 
> It was not beta'd so don't be too harsh if it's not great.

Ron wasn’t surprised when Harry decided on a career in Quidditch after the war, but he was surprised that Draco Malfoy did. 

Ron had to admit that being in the crowd during the games when the Holyhead Harpies faced the Chudley Cannons was an extremely exciting time, the two best seekers in the league playing against each other was nothing but thrilling to watch. Harry was more focused when playing against Malfoy, more determined and his competitive nature had only grown since Hogwarts, and Ron was starting to notice how much less effort he exerted while playing against any other team. 

The aftermath of the war had been a trying time and the golden trio were a very large part in the rebuilding of Wizarding Britain, leading to a great increase in their popularity. Action figures of Harry were being sold everywhere in Britain much to the Boy Who Lived’s displeasure, and it made it almost impossible for him to live peacefully. When Ron and Harry were admitted to the Auror program without having to apply, Harry had decided that he had spent too much time fighting and pursued a career in Quidditch. Ron was surprised at that choice as well, he figured Harry would have gone to teach DADA at Hogwarts but his friend said Hogwarts held too many bad memories for now.

Ron understood his friend’s choice to leave the Auror program even though he was disappointed that they wouldn’t be partners like they had talked about, but Ron was able to succeed on his own and had climbed the ranks extremely quickly over the last few years. Hermione had wasted no time after the war ended and had secured the position was junior undersecretary to the Minister, Harry and Ron were extremely proud as she was a figurehead in the recreation of the ministry’s laws on blood equality.

The Weasley’s were happy to help Hermione find her parents and were able to restart their lives after losing Fred, even George had rebuilt their shop. Ron appreciated beyond measure how great the feeling was to feel safe, to not have the weight of a war hanging over the world, and was able to propose to Hermione with no regrets. Their wedding had everything Ron could have wanted: food, family, and Hermione. 

The world was at peace and Ron’s family was happy, everyone except for Harry.

Ron noticed it first at his wedding. Harry was his best man, of course, and was smiling almost all day but it wasn’t the same kind of smile that he had after deciding to leave the Aurors, it seemed a tad sad. It wasn’t long after the wedding when Harry and Ginny had broken up and no one seemed to be surprised except Ron. Ginny had moved on rather quickly and had even left the Harpies, but they seemed to be on good terms.

It was a shock for the Quidditch community when the tryouts to replace Ginny on the Harpies were canceled and Draco Malfoy decided to leave his position as Seeker on the Cannons to take the position. Malfoy had been much different after the war, so Ron had heard. The blond donated much of the Malfoy's fortune to restoring wizarding Britain to the way it was before the war, which had improved public opinion of him and his mother while Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban. Malfoy had made a new name for his family with his new success in Quidditch.

When Malfoy had the Harpies, the team was excited to have another star player in their ranks, all except Harry. Ron had gone to the pub with Harry the night of the announcement to the team and brought his drunk mate home after a night of drinks and complaints about the blond git. The complaints continued for weeks after Malfoy had joined the team before they slowly become less scathing and less frequent. 

Malfoy had been nice to Harry, much to his mate’s chagrin. Ron was a good friend so when he came home from the ministry to find the seeker waiting in his sitting room with Fire-whiskey, he set himself for an evening of hearing how annoying it was that the team loved Malfoy, how the git wasn’t as good at chasing as everyone said he was, and a long list of other complaints. It wasn’t often that Harry would complain but Malfoy brought out the school-boy rivalry in him, it seemed. 

One night after an evening of listening stories of how it was very unprofessional of Malfoy to sleep with a beater on a rivalry team, Ron climbed into bed with Hermione and cuddled into her back, nestling his head in her soft hair. “How was Harry?” She asked softly, turning around to make herself more comfortable in his arms.

“At odds with Malfoy again.” Ron sighed; he had this conversation with her many times. 

She gave him a kiss on the chest and looked up to give him a wry smile. “I noticed that Malfoy hugged Harry first when they won the last weekend.” Ron waited for her to elaborate but she didn’t seem inclined to. 

“What do you mean ‘Mione?” He questioned sleepily.

She shook her head and paused before answering as if choosing her words. “I’m not sure entirely but I don’t think you’ll need to hear complaints much longer.” 

Ron wasn’t sure why she thought so but didn’t push the matter, choosing to tighten his arms around his wife and drift off to sleep instead. 

As it turns out, Hermione was right. Much to Ron’s delight, Harry and Malfoy seemed to be getting along better. Ron wasn’t the most perceptive person, but even he could notice the shift. Like Hermione mentioned, Harry and Malfoy would fly to each other first for the team’s celebratory huddle. Their group was waiting for Harry outside of the Harpies’ locker room after a match to see Harry and Malfoy walk out together laughing, and Harry only shrugged when Ron gave him a questioning look. 

Ron really started to wonder one night after he and Hermione got home after an evening at the Hogshead bar, celebrating Neville’s promotion to head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. It had been great to spend the evening with their old classmates and had a few more Butterbeer than he intended, but he was not too drunk to notice Harry slipping in quietly with Draco Malfoy in tow. 

Much to Ron’s surprise, there was only a few minutes of awkwardness while Malfoy congratulated Neville as warmly as a Slytherin could but then everyone because speaking again and the blond chaser accumulated well. Ron was shocked when Neville and Harry poked jokes at Malfoy’s expense, mentioning when the blond had basically caused Harry to get the position as Seeker in their first year; Ron expected the Slytherin to become offended but just joked along with them. 

Ron saw Harry tense up when Neville poked fun at Malfoy but immediately relax when the blond laughed an shrugged, telling the Herbology professor that he owes him a Rememberall. After that, Harry fully relaxed and enjoyed himself, smiling at the blond beside him.

That night, Ron lay in bed restlessly as Hermione slept quietly beside him. 

Were Harry and Malfoy friends? Ron contemplated, surprised that they could have overcome so many years of active dislike even if Malfoy had become more bearable since the war. Ron remembered with dislike the ugly sneer the blond git used to always wear in school that was usually always seemed to be aimed at Harry, though he hadn’t seen Malfoy do it since the war. Harry was a forgiving person, but Ron was surprised Malfoy could get past that much bad blood. 

But how much did Malfoy really hate Harry though? Ron wondered. He hadn’t thought about the matter much even in school, Harry and Malfoy hating each other was just a fact of life like second helpings of breakfast. Ron had to admit, there were a few times in school that had seemed a tad strange looking back on them. 

The first time Malfoy had said something strange that Ron could remember was in their second year when he and Harry used the Polyjuice potion to gain information on the Heir of Slytherin.  
***flashback***  
Malfoy looked like a pompous git as he led the Polyjuiced duo into the Slytherin common room, forcing a couple of first years out of the comfy chairs and slinging his legs over the armrest. Ron sat down beside Harry uncomfortably and looked around, surprised at how cold the space was. Hermione had mentioned that the common room was under the lake, but Ron never really believed that was possible before then. Malfoy had found them trying to find the Slytherin common room thankfully, even if the git had insulted Percy on their way.

“You’d never know the Weasley’s were purebloods, the way they behave.” Malfoy had said obnoxiously. “They’re an embarrassment to the wizarding world.” 

Ron had felt anger surge through him and clenched his fist to stop himself from clocking the git in his pointy face, but Malfoy when the Slytherin questioned him on it he blamed a stomach-ache. Ron wasn’t the best with keeping his anger in check, so he looked around the creepy green-hued room while Malfoy went on but was pulled from his musing when the blond loudly stated, “Dumbledore is the worst thing that’s ever happened to this place.”

On point, Harry (Crabbe) shouted “You’re wrong!”

Ron felt his stomach drop and snuck a look at Harry. Malfoy sneered and got up from his position dragged across the chair to stand above Harry. “What? You think there’s someone worse than Dumbledore?”

Harry took a gulp of air and looked up cautiously, “Harry Potter?”

A strange look flittered across the blonde’s face before looking down and plastering that arrogant smirk on his face again. Before he sat down, he gave a bewildered Ron an accusing look. 

Ron and Harry had passed through the questioning and got some ominous answers. It was getting close to a half-hour and they had to leave so Harry made an excuse of forgetting his homework in the great hall and had to go back to get it. They were heading out of the common room when Malfoy called Goyle back for a moment and Ron had to answer. He walked back over to Malfoy who had a pensive look as he sat in the oversized chair.

“You didn’t tell Crabbe about what I told you, right?” Malfoy spoke in a soft voice, turning his head briefly to look at the door Harry had just exited. 

Ron had no idea what the git was going on about. “No-not at all-“He paused before curiosity got the better of him, “w-what do you mean?”

“What I told you about Potter, Goyle! Don’t be dense!” Malfoy had growled angrily but Ron noticed his cheeks turn pink. 

“What about H-Potter?” Ron had pressed curiously but Malfoy didn’t seem too keen to elaborate.

Malfoy crossed his arms and turned around to walk up towards what Ron could only assume was the dormitories (or crypts, he would joke later to Harry). “Just go find Crabbe’s homework.” Ron was disappointed that he couldn’t get any more information out of the Slytherin, but he needed to get back before the potion wore off. 

He wasn’t sure why but as he looked at Malfoy’s retreating back, he said: “Maybe Potter will get eaten by the Monster in the chamber, rid the school of him after all.”

Malfoy stopped and turned around slowly, Ron was surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing his characteristic sneer. He shook his head and answered back, “I don’t think Harry Potter is the worse thing around here, and you know that. If a monster wanted to pick a fight with him, I'd be worried for the monster.”  
***End**  
Ron hadn’t thought much about what Malfoy had said, he had to worry about a giant monster potentially killing students, so he tried not to focus too much on the blond git.

Ron probably should have thought more about what was going on with Malfoy after the Yule ball in their fourth year, however.  
***Flashback***  
Ron had watched Padma and Pavarti Patill dance with a boy from Beaubatons for over twenty minutes before he decided that he needed to go out for some air (and to stop staring at Hermione but he would never admit that at the time). 

The courtyard was very nicely decorated with twinkling lights but did nothing to ease his sour mood. The door opened behind him and walked out Fleur Delacour with her Hogwarts date giggling and they hid in the bushes close to where Hagrid was sitting with Madame Maxime, so Ron continued walking past the courtyard until he heard voices. 

Ron pressed himself in a shadow along an open pass that loomed above the lake and grounds, not feeling like interacting with the people in the hall before him. 

“But I don’t understand Draco.” Whined the nasal voice that unmistakably belonged to Pansy Parkinson. “I want to go in and dance, I’ve never heard the weird sisters live before!”

Ron glanced around to see Malfoy leaning out a window in the hall, looking up at the moon and not his date. He knew that he shouldn’t be listening but who knew what secrets Malfoy would spill when he thought no one was around, he might even know who entered Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament! 

“I don’t feel like dancing, Pansy. Go find someone else to dance with.” Malfoy replied without turning around and facing her. 

Ron heard the Slytherin girl release a huff and whine. “You’re my date, I don’t want to dance without anyone else.”

“That’s funny,” Malfoy drawled. “When you’ve been drooling over every Durmstrang and Beaubatons boy you see.” Ron was surprised to hear Malfoy say something so scathing, he was pretty sure Malfoy was dating Parkinson. 

Parkinson gave a shrill laugh. “Which one of us has been obsessed with the same person since our first year, Draco?”

There was an awkward pause where neither of them said anything and Ron peered around the corner slightly to see Malfoy had turned to face the girl with his arms crossed. Of course, Parkinson had been obsessed with Malfoy since their first year, they were almost always together. 

“Just remember, Draco,” Pansy leaned closer to the blond and Ron had to strain his ears to see what she said. “You’re to be married to me and your father won’t break that, no matter how partial you are to green eyes.” 

Ron cringed when he saw Parkinson pull Malfoy’s tie and smash their lips together, deciding that it was his time to leave. 

On his way back to the great hall he ran into Harry, who was excited to tell him about witnessing an encounter between Karkaroff and Snape which effectively dispelled the weird conversation he had overheard. 

Ron didn’t realize until later that Pansy Parkinson’s eyes were not green.  
*** End**

Ron wasn’t the most perceptive guy but the more he thought about Malfoy’s obsession with bullying Harry, the more he realized that it had grown throughout the years, but he had never actually seen Malfoy any desire to be Harry’s friend. 

A memory slid to the forefront of his mind after thinking that, and he frowned at the raw emotions it brought up. Ron didn’t like thinking of the war, no one did but a memory from the night Dumbledore died struck him.

***Flashback**  
Ron had waited up for Harry the night Dumbledore died. When the Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts, Ron had run as fast as he could to Dumbledore’s office while Hermione stayed with the Gryffindors to protect the younger years. He remembered how scared he had been, not knowing if a DeathEater would pop up around a corner and kill him but he knew they would be going for Harry and he had to help. 

It wasn’t until Ron had heard Harry yelling from the Astronomy tower before he realized what had happened, that Dumbledore was dead. He had been there to witness Dumbledore falling from the tower and to see Harry chasing two figures toward the forbidden forest out of the wards. Ron automatically took off running as fast as he could towards the group, Harry was casting curses that Snape kept deflecting and Ron knew who must have killed the headmaster. 

It was when Harry cast Septemsempra and Snape stopped just before the ward line, he deflected the spell and sent a curse that put Harry on his back. 

Ron tried to yell in between the panting but he heard Malfoy yell before he got the chance. 

“Severus, we have to go! Leave Potter!” Malfoy was motioning to Snape towards the other side of the wards. “Please,” He emphasized, his eyes not leaving Harry’s dirty tear-stained face.

Snape’s scowl did not abate but he turned to leave with Malfoy, and the blond git looked relieved. 

“He trusted you!” Harry cried at the man’s turned back, jumping to his feet. “He trusted you, and you betrayed him! Fight me, you coward!”

“Severus NO!” Malfoy yelled but Snape had whirled around so fast and brought his wand to Harry’s face. Snape’s face was twisted into an expression of utmost loathing and Ron knew Harry was about to be cursed, if not killed.

“You know NOTHING!” Snape yelled and began to swish his wand to curse Harry-

“DON’T HURT HARRY!” Ron was shocked to see Malfoy grab the potion master’s elbow and wrench the man away before he could finish the spell, tears were welling in his eyes. Malfoy seemed shocked at his own words, but he pulled Snape away and though the wards to disapparate. 

Ron had gone to Harry’s side and helped his friend up. Neither of them had spoken of what Malfoy did, but judging by the pensive look Harry gave the spot the pair disapparated, he never forgot it.  
***End**

Ron had felt slightly different about Malfoy after that night, he still hated the slimy git, but Ron had noticed a speck of Humanity in him that he never would have believed the Slytherin possessed before. It was then that Ron had noticed Malfoy’s human side.

When they were captured while on the run and taken to the Malfoy’s, Ron had truly believed that they were going to die and was trying to force himself to come to terms with that. Ron wholly believed that Malfoy would relish identifying them but when he bent down to inspect Harry, Malfoy’s eyes had softened. 

When Malfoy declared that he didn’t recognize Harry, his face was stoic and cold, betraying none of the warmth he had looked at Harry with. Ron could tell the moment he looked at Harry’s swollen, malformed face, he recognized him but had just chosen to lie for them. It was a huge risk for Slytherin to take, and Ron honestly didn’t know why he would risk his death for them.

It wasn’t for them though; it was for Harry, Ron was coming to realize. 

After the war, the Malfoys had kept as low a profile as they could have before Malfoy started playing professional Quidditch. Ron was so caught up in the chaos of rebuilding wizarding Britain that it was easy to forget that the Malfoys existed, especially as he and Hermione had become two of the most famous war heroes of their time, right behind Harry who people seemed to revere like a god. 

When the Malfoy’s trial was coming up, Ron was beyond sure that they would be tossed in Azkaban like most of the Death Eaters who hadn’t died, the ministry was much harsher this time than You-Know-Who’s last fall. Harry had warned him that he would be testifying for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and it hadn’t surprised Rom as much as it should.  
Ron remembered sitting in the courtroom with Kingsley residing, there were so many in attendance and they seemed to be determined to put anyone and everyone with any ties to the Dark Lord in Azkaban. When a group of Dementors had brought out the Malfoy family, Narcissa was shaking horribly and Draco had his arms around her while Lucius looked as though he had already died inside. 

Kingsley had read their crimes out for the court and there was a chorus of jeers, demanding life sentences for the family. Draco seemed determined to shield his mother from the court with his arms but kept his face completely neutral which Ron couldn’t help but feel a spark of respect for him at the self-control he had to not break down. 

When Kingsley called Harry in to testify, the who court went dead silent, even the Malfoy’s looked shocked. Ron knew just by looking at the adoring faces of the crowd that Draco and his mother would get let off, just because Harry requested it. 

While Harry spoke in Draco and Narcissa’s defense, Ron watched Malfoy’s face. Malfoy was watching Harry like he was a Rose growing from cement, with respect and something else that Ron thought Hermione would understand but he couldn’t.

Kingsley had ruled that almost everything would be taken from them but their Manor and their freedom but judging by the way Narcissa was clutching Draco and crying out of happiness that it was much more than they had ever dared to hope for. Lucius was taken away for life in Azkaban, but Draco never spared him a second look, never allowing his gaze to leave Harry as the Gryffindor got out of his seat and left. 

Malfoy’s life was changed entirely after that day, losing his father, wealth, political power, and reputation but Harry had given Malfoy his life back. 

Ron hadn’t truly stopped hating Malfoy until a little while after that, however. It was after Fred’s funeral that shown Ron that Malfoy had changed. 

***Flashback***  
Fred’s funeral was one of the worst days of Ron’s life. There was a hole in all of their hearts after the loss of their brother, that would never go away. It had been a beautiful ceremony and had brought many of the Gryffindor survivors together to pay their respects, but Hermione had spotted another well-wisher and nudged Ron in his direction.

Malfoy had snuck in the back, well out of sight of anyone who would recognize him, wearing a large cloak. Ron had felt a surge of anger at first that Malfoy would dare to show up and he waited until after the ceremony to confront the blond. Malfoy hung around until he believed everyone else was gone, but Ron and Hermione watched him walk up to Fred’s gravestone and kneel before it. The Slytherin had no idea that Ron and Hermione were hidden past a rather large tree close to the gravesite.

Ron went to give Malfoy a piece of his mind, but Hermione pulled him back and whispered. “I don’t think he means anything bad, Ron,” And nodded her head towards the blond who had his head bowed. “I think he is saying he’s sorry.”

Ron was surprised to see that Hermione was right, when Malfoy turned around, he had tears glistening in his eyes. Malfoy noticed them watching and Ron prepared himself for the Slytherin’s characteristic sneer, but it never came, Malfoy just gave them a sad smile and nodded solemnly before hastily walking away.

Ron supposed that if Draco Malfoy could grow up a bit after the war, then he could too.  
***End***

Ron stared up at his ceiling for hours without sleep, wondering if Harry had ever seen a different side to Malfoy than the Prat, they had always known him to be. Harry seemed to be becoming mates with Malfoy at Neville’s party, but Ron figured he could ask his friend about it after the quidditch match tomorrow. 

Ron cheered along with Hermione in the crowds watching the Harpies play, it was an incredible game. He really had to give Malfoy credit, he made a pretty decent chaser, he was the one making sure that Puddlemere United didn’t pull ahead. Malfoy was doing really well but every once in a while the crowd would cheer in awe as Harry flew circles around the enemy seeker. 

Now that he started paying attention, Ron noticed how close Harry and Malfoy were getting. Whenever Malfoy would score a goal, he would always look at first to Harry to see if the seeker was cheering. In turn, whenever Harry would perform an expert move, he would check to make sure Malfoy had seen it. 

No one was surprised that when Harry had finally pulled an impressive maneuver, he caught the snitch right out from in front of the Puddlemere’s seeker’s nose. 

People were surprised, however, when Draco tackled Harry before anyone else got to him and pulled the brunette into a kiss in front of the entire stadium of deafening cheers. 

Ron grinned as the fans around him were beginning to notice the kiss, and wrapped an arm around Hermione. Harry pulled away from the kiss and gave Malfoy a huge grin.

After watching the triumph on Malfoy’s face, Ron grinned as he finally realized that they should have known all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone liked it! I may do a part 2 if this goes over well and the mood strikes me.


End file.
